When The Sky Falls
by nightgale
Summary: This is a T/M fic. One day, Trunks met a blonde haired girl on the streets... UPDATE: Chapter 11 is up! (this one is a LONG one)
1. The girl on the street

Author's note: Hey people

Author's note: Hey people! This is another T/M fanfic so T/P fans, DON'T READ! Okay fine, if you really want to read then go ahead. But don't say I didn't warn you! And please don't leave me a message telling me how much I suck afterwards because that's just plain stupid. Now, enough of my blabbering, here's the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. Akira Toriyama does. So don't sue! 

Chapter 1: 

Marron sighed and sipped her coffee. It was three fifteen in the morning and this was her 35th cup of coffee. She can't fell asleep, she just can't. She has a major essay due tomorrow and if she doesn't finish it, she was sure to fail English.She stared at the blank computer screen. _This is hopeless_, she thought. She wanted to cry and a throw a tantrum like she used to do when she was little but she was not a child anymore. _Think, Marron think! Where are the notes you took_? Marron sighed and fumbled around in her backpack. She finally found her English binder. When she opened it up, all she saw was a pile of blank paper. _Who am I kidding_? Marron thought wearily. _I skipped English for most of the year and even when I am in class, I always too tired or too depressed to take notes_. She closed her eyes and felt a tear crawling slowly down her cheek. _What's the point? I might as well drop of school._

Next thing she knew, it was daytime and her digital clock said 12: 06. There is no point of her even going to school since she already missed all her morning classes. She has English in the afternoon but she doesn't even have her essay started. _Why should I go then? Just to hear my English teacher yell at me and embarrass me in front of the whole class? No thanks_. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. A loud growl woke her up. She opened her eyes and sighed_. Time to eat_, she thought as she got up from her seat in front of the computer and walked to the fridge. She opened the door of the fridge and peered inside. There was nothing. She had forgotten to but groceries again. She groaned and reached into her pocket for her wallet. It was surprisingly light; she opened it and ran her hand through all the pockets. No luck, not even a cent.

She stood up, went to the bathroom and washed her face. She carefully combed her hair and picked up a light pink tube top that cling to her figure nicely and a little miniskirt. She quickly slipped them on and applied a thick layer of make-up on her face. For a moment, she doesn't even recognize herself. _Is that really Marron in that mirro_r? She thought, looking at her reflection_. Oh well, I need to have something to eat, that's all it matters now._

She grabbed her keys and went out of her tiny apartment in Satan City, slamming the door shut behind her. _Let's see, which bar should I go at this time of the day_? She wondered.

Trunks glanced at his watch and saw that it said 1: 45. _Good_, he smiled, _I still have about twenty minutes before that meeting starts. Might as well enjoy my freedom while it lasts_. He kept walking through the busy streets of Satan City, there was really nothing to do but he didn't want to go back to that tiny prison cell of his inside the huge building of Capsule Corp. 

He suddenly heard a voice sang, a voice that sounded a bit drunk.

"Old McDonald had a farm, hic, and on that farm he had a, hic, bird!" Trunks turned and looked around him, trying to locate where this voice had come from. Finally, he saw a girl lying on the steps in front of a bar. She has a beer bottle in one hand and is still singing, "On that farm, hic, he also has a donkey, hic!"

Trunks walked over to her. He didn't know why he did it but later, he was very glad that he did. He starred at the girl. She looked around 23 or 24. She has long blond hair and her face was covered with make-up. She was wearing a tiny pink top and a miniskirt despite the fact that it was middle autumn and the temperature was low. She saw him looking at her and smiled at him.

"What are you looking at?" She stood up and glared at him. Her smile vanished.

"Um," Trunks could feel his face turning red, he was not used to talking with girls. "What are you doing here?"

"Singing," she replied. "You got a problem with that?"

"Oh no, no problem at all."

"Good," she sat back down and took another swing at her beer. She starred deep into his lavender eyes and a knowing smile crawled to her lips. "Tell me little purple hair boy, what are you doing here?"

Trunks was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked finally.

"Don't lie to me, boy. I've had enough boys lying to me already," she got up again and threw her beer bottle into a bush nearby. She turned to Trunks and leaned over to him. She was so close to him that Trunks thought she was going to kiss him. But she didn't. "Naughty little boy, skipping work again huh?" she whispered into his ear.

Then she looked at her watch and smiled at Trunks again. "Later, gotta run!" she said with a little awkward wave and stumbled away. 

"Wait!" Trunks ran after her. "Where do you live?"

"25 Satan Road, apartment 5," she said and then she fainted right in his arms.

What can I do now? Trunks thought as he starred at the girl, then he knew the answer. "Hey! Hey, taxi!" he yelled at a taxi passing by. The taxi stopped and Trunks climbed in. "25 Satan Road, please," he said to the driver.

Trunks turned the knob and the door opened. _She should really lock the door when she go out_, he thought as he cracked opened the apartment door and peeked in. It was a mess inside. There were clothes everywhere, on the floor, on the small couch, and even on the small balcony. He kicked away the clothes and made his way inside the apartment, holding the fainted girl in his arms. He knew he was late for his meeting but oh well; hopefully, they would call his mother and have her fill in.

The girl moaned and stirred in his arms. She opened her eyes and let out a small scream. "Ah! Who are you?" she asked, struggling out of his grasp. "What do you want with me?"

"You fainted in front of that bar and I brought you home," Trunks told her. "Are you okay now? Okay, then I'll leave." He turned to walk away but he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Wait," came the girl's voice. "Stay for a cup of coffee please? Thank you for bring me home."

Trunks nodded. "Okay," _Oh well_, he thought to himself, _damn those meetings._

_ _

_Author's note: You like it? Please review! I'll try to get, the next chapter will be up soon. _


	2. marron's past

Author's note: Hi people

Author's note: Hi people! Here's the second chapter to my fanfic. I hope you like it! 

Marron wrapped her wet hair in a pink towel and slipped into an extra large blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She knew she was lucky this time. Anybody could have just took her away when she was drunk and maybe even… She gulped at the horrifying thought. She's so lucky that she met a really nice guy who took her home like a real gentleman. Marron smiled as she thought about the purple haired boy. _He is kind of cute and I wonder what it would feel like to run my hand through his purple hair_, she grinned to herself. _Wait a minute, I have to hurry up, that boy is still waiting for my in my living room_. She quickly opened the bathroom door and stepped out to living where he was sitting on her small couch, waiting patiently for her to finish her shower.

"Thanks for waiting," she said shyly.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks again, for, you know, bringing me home." She sat down beside him. "So you want anything? Some coffee maybe?"

He chuckled softly. She frowned. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You don't even have coffee," he gestured towards the empty can of coffee sitting beside her computer desk. "And I don't think you have any food ether." 

She blushed. _I'm so stupid, wasting all that coffee on an English essay_. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I guess I forgot to pick up groceries."

He doesn't seem to mind. "Here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "Buy yourself some food okay? You are as thin as a stick." He stuffed the money into her hand and glanced at his watch. "I better go now." He got up and started for the door.

Marron stared at him, and then down at the money he put in her hand. _Does he think I need pity or something? I don't need his money_! Her pride got the better of her and she threw the money at him. It hit him right on his head. He turned around and stared at her in surprise.

"For you're information," she said coldly. "I don't need you to support me. I can take care of myself perfectly well." 

He quietly picked up all the money, put them back into his pocket, and walked out the door. Marron watched him. She was half expecting him to come back and what? Give her the money again? Talk to her? He didn't come back. Marron felt like she was punched in the stomach. She slumped down on the couch and tears began to roll down her cheek. _Why am I crying for a complete stranger_? She asked herself.

She wished she hadn't acted so rude; he was only being nice when he gave her the money. She wished he were still here with her, talking to her, smiling at her. 

"I didn't even ask for his name," she said softly.

A month later…

"Yeah, hi Chi-Chi," Marron was tired. She had been up since 6 AM and she was very, very tired. It's now 11 PM. "No I didn't know that Goten had stopped dating Pares." _And I don't care either_! "Yeah, everything's fine, uh-huh, yep. No I don't know that either. That's nice but, Chi-Chi?" _Oh boy, this woman_ _can sure talk_. "Chi-Chi, listen to me! I have to go okay? I have to, uh, eat. Yeah, so bye!" 

She slammed the phone down and sighed a breathe of relief. _Finally I got her to shut up!_

She didn't know why Chi-Chi even bothered to call her. Every time she called, she just goes on and on about the latest gossip and Marron was sick of it. She didn't see Chi-Chi and her family ever since the incident that killed both of her parents. Then again, she didn't see any of her father's old friends the day after the incident. She didn't want their pity, didn't want their sympathy.She just wanted to forget about the whole accident. But how could she? How could she ever forget the night when she suddenly was turned into an orphan? 

She sat down on her couch and remembered the time when everything was all right, when she wasn't an orphan, when her parents are alive…

Flashback:

A happy little three years old Marron, dressed in a little red dress with red ribbons in her hair, running towards her father. Krillen smiled at her, he picked her up and started to tickle her. They were both laughing…

Marron, five years old, was starring eagerly at her mother, who was holding a big bowl of cookie dough. She pointed with her chubby little arm to the bowl. Her mother smirked, that's the closest her mother got to a real smile, and handed the bowl to her…

Marron smiled, those were the happy times. Suddenly, the laughter disappeared and she could hear screaming and crying, that's when she realized she was thinking about the night of the incident.

Flashback:

Marron was sleeping in her little room, when she suddenly heard a scream. It sounded like her mother. She scrambled to her feet and ran to her parents' bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw her mother's lifeless body on the floor. Her empty blue eyes starring back at Marron, she has a huge slash on her neck and blood was gushing out. There was blood everywhere, on the bed, on the floor, on her mother's hand… She started screaming. Then she remembered her father, what happened to him? Her eyes traveled to every corner of the room in searched of her father. She found her father's body, or at least parts of it, inside her mother's big wooden chest where she kept all her favourite clothes. Somebody had chopped her father into bits, his head was there and one of his arm. She never found out where the rest of his body went, all she could remember was that she screamed and screamed until her throat was sore.

Marron closed her eyes. She just realized that she was sweating and tears were rolling off her face. She whimpered like a small child and looked out the small window in her apartment. She saw a shooting star. Please, bring my family back, she wished.


	3. You!

Author's note: Here is chapter 3

Author's note: Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review the story after you are done reading! Thanks! 

Trunks stared out his bedroom window. He just couldn't get it, no matter how many times that scene in the girl's apartment replayed in his mind. _What did I do wrong?_ _What made that girl so angry with me?_ He wondered, and then he realized he doesn't even know the name of that girl. He smiled sadly, recalling how the girl looked coming out of the shower.

She was really very beautiful. Her golden hair, her heart shaped face, her huge blue eyes, and the way she smiled at him. It had made him feel special, as if he was the only person in the world who she would smile at. He remembered the way her hand felt on his shoulder, it was warm and comforting but in same time, had an icy touch to it. He didn't know how that was possible. 

He stared into the evening sky and saw a shooting star. _Please bring her back to me_, he wished silently.

"What are you doing?" He heard his mother's voice coming behind him. He turned to find his mom standing in his room, arms crossed with an amused expression on her face.

"Nothing," he replied quickly.

She looked at him suspiciously. "All right then," she said, looking uncertain. "I'm here to ask you something."

"What?" 

"Do you need a secretary?" 

"No, I'm managing on my own." Trunks answered.

"I think you need one," his mother said.

_ _

_Uh-oh, she's up to something_. "Do you already have someone in mind?" Trunks asked carefully. Knowing his mother, it was probably her way of helping one of her friends out with a financial problem or worse, finding a girlfriend for him!

"Do you remember Marron?" his mother asked. 

Marron? The name sounds oddly familiar, but he just can't remember. He shook his head.

"She used to play with you when you were little," Bulma told him. "Chi-Chi just called me, she said she just called Marron and she isn't doing so well. I think she's having money problems. Anyhow, she needs a job. Marron is a bright girl. She's smart and real pretty, taking after her mother. I think you'll like her."

"But mom," Trunks protested.

"Just promise me you'll met her okay? At least see what she's like and if you don't like her, don't hire her, please? Her father was an old friend of mine."

"Fine," he sighed, he then noticed his mother said something strange. "Mom, what do you mean by 'was'? He's not your friend anymore?"

"No, he died." Bulma said slowly. "Poor Marron, she's being through a lot. She might appear to be kind of moody but she really is a good girl. It's being almost fifteen years since I last saw her. Her must be about 23 now. I'll call her and tell her that you'll meet her at the Satan Coffee tomorrow at noon okay?"

He nodded and his mother left.

"Marron," he whispered. It was a pretty name; he liked the way it sounded. For some weird reason, he whispered, "Marron Briefs." He surprised himself too, but he liked how that those two names sounded together. He wasn't sure why he was whispering, why he was saying the name of a girl he had not seen since he was little, but her name stayed with him. _Marron, Marron, Marron_, he thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Marron gave her hair one last brush and starred at her image in the mirror. _Hmm, I need to look my best for this meeting. It's very nice of Bulma to find me a job. I really need money right now; my rent is already two months overdue and I need to buy food_. She looked at the heaps of clothing lying on the floor and picked out a lavender turtleneck and a long white skirt. She slipped the turtleneck over her head and stepped into the white skirt. 

The lavender turtleneck had been her mother's. Marron recalled her mother had loved clothes and had good fashion taste, and this turtleneck was a present to her mother from her father. She stroked the soft wool and stared into the mirror. Something was missing; she quickly reached into a drawer and took out a thin, delicate gold chain. It was her mother's as well, she doesn't know if it was a present from her father as well and it completed her outfit well. Marron smiled, wearing her mother's clothes would definitely bring her luck, and she definitely needed all the luck she could get today.

She grabbed her keys and walked out of her tiny apartment. After making sure that her door was locked, she started towards Satan Café. The café was quite a distance away from her home but she doesn't have the money for a cab. _There's nothing wrong with walking anyway_, she thought, _gives you good exercise_. 

By the time she reached Satan Café, she was already 5 minutes late. _Oh great_, she thought, _this would really make me look good in front of my future boss. How does Trunks look like again?_ Bulma didn't say anything about what he looked like, all Marron could remember is that he had weird coloured hair. _Was it green? Nope, blue?_ Oh well, she'll just keep her eyes open for weird hair guys.

She pushed opened the door and peered inside, the place was empty, except for a purple haired guy sitting alone at one of the tables. He turned to face her and she gasped. 

"You!"

Trunks starred at the girl. What was she doing here? He wondered, but he couldn't help but stare at her. She is even more beautiful than he had remembered, standing there, staring open-mouthed at him. He opened his mouth, pushed out one awkward little "Hi!" and waved.

She walked to him, "What are you doing here?" she smiled at him. 

"I'm, um, waiting for someone," he stammered. _Why can't I talk right when I look into those blue eyes?_ H wondered_. I sound like such a geek!_

"For who?" she asked.

"Uh, a girl," he wanted to slap himself on the face, _why did I just say I'm waiting for a girl?_

Instantly, her smile disappeared and disappointment filled her eyes. "Oh, I see, well, I'm waiting for a guy too," she said.

"Who?" he asked anxiously, whoever it is; he is the luckiest guy alive.

"Um, his name is Trunks," she blushed. "I'm applying to be his secretary."

Trunks could feel his heart beating faster than before. "Trunks? You are waiting for Trunks?" His voice filled with excitement_. I do not have a hearing problem, do I? Did she say she's applying to be my secretary?_ "Are you Marron?"

"Yeah, that's me," Marron's eyes widened. "Are you Trunks?"

"Yeah, I'm Trunks and you are hired." He smiled at her. "Can you start right now?"

Her face broke into a huge smile. "Sure!" 

Author's note: Hey, like the story? Well, don't forget to review!


	4. Invitation

Author's note: Hey people

Author's note: Hey people. I know, I know I made some errors in chapters 1, 2, and 3 but come on! When you are writing at 1 AM, it's pretty hard not to make a mistake, right? Here is chapter 4 and it's fairly short. The next chapter will be longer. Well, I should shut my big mouth now and let you read. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

Chapter 4:

Three months later…

"Ouch," Marron yelped as she stuck her burned figure into her mouth. She carefully removed the coffee pot from the coffee maker and poured a cup of dark coffee into a purple mug that said 'Mr. President". Then she added a spoonful of sugar. There, that's exactly how he likes it, bittersweet. She carried the mug over to the Trunks' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Trunks' voice yelled.

She opened the door and handed the mug to him. He took a big sip and smiled at her. "Thanks," He said softly.

She could feel herself blush. Stop it! She ordered herself; don't act like such an idiot! "What are you doing?" she asked after watching Trunks gathering bundles of papers together.

"Getting ready for my meeting," he replied.

"You don't need all those papers," she said, she ran to her desk outside of his office and grabbed the briefcase she had already prepared for him after reading his meeting plan. "Here," she handed the briefcase to him. "That's all the stuff you'll need. Oh there's also a capsule of cappuccinos just in case the meeting gets too boring." She winked. "It's in the left pocket. Your meeting starts in exact 5 minutes. If you hurry now, you can make it with about 2 minutes to spare. Good luck Mr. President, let's see if you can manage to keep awake all through this meeting."

Trunks stared at her, finally he said, "You know, you'll probably make a much better president than me!"

Marron laughed. "Yeah, but do I want to go to all those boring meetings?" she made a face. "No thanks. I'd rather be your secretary. You better go now."

Trunks took the briefcase and stood up. "Later, Marron, time for my afternoon nap."

Marron smiled as she watched him leave. _Ask him! Ask him now_! A little voice screamed at her inside her head. "Um, Trunks?" she regretted speaking the moment he turned around. _Not only am I making a complete fool out of myself but I'm making him late for his meeting as well! _

"Yes?" 

"Uh, today is actually my birthday and I was kind of wondering if you would like, I mean you don't have to but if you want to, would you like to come to my apartment for dinner tonight?" There, she said it. What would he say? She stared at him anxiously. Would he actually say yes?

"Sure," he smiled. "Wow, it's your birthday? Really? Cool. I'll definitely be there by five. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," _No, it's more than okay! It's terrific_! Her heart soared. _I did it! Trunks Briefs is coming to my house for dinner tonight!_

** **


	5. A Kiss

Author's note: Hey people, before you read chapter 5, I must warn you one thing: this chapter is kind of mushy

Author's note: Hey people, before you read chapter 5, I must warn you one thing: this chapter is kind of mushy. I hope you still like it though. I'm not sure if I should continue the story after this. Tell me if I should continue after you read this chapter okay? I need to know what you people think about this fic. Thanks. ~nightgale

Chapter 5: 

Trunks rang the doorbell and waited for Marron to open the door. He looked down at his new tuxedo. _Is it too fancy? What if she just planned a casual dinner? Am I overdressed?_ He thought nervously_, would she like the present I got for her_? He glanced at the little box in his right hand. _Would she like the flowers I got for her_? He glanced at the huge bouquet of flowers he was holding in his left hand. The door opened, Trunks quickly hid the bouquet and present behind his back.

Marron stepped out, she was dressed in a plain light blue tube dress that cling to her every curve. Her golden hair was down and she had a thin blue chain around her neck. She was wearing high heels that made her seem a little bit taller, more grown up. 

He was speechless. He could only stare at her and hope that he was not dreaming, that he was really going to have dinner with this beautiful girl

She was speechless too. Her eyes bored into his and they just stood there, staring at each other.

Finally, Marron broke the silence. "Would you like to come in?" she asked shyly, holding the door out for him to come in. He went inside and closed the door behind him. He noticed that the apartment looked very different from the last time he visited. There were no clothes on the floor. There was a table with two chairs in the living room and music was playing softly. Everything looked neat and tidy, the lights are dim and there are candles lit everywhere.

"Wow, nice place," he said. 

"Thanks," she blushed. "I hope you like fish, that's what I made tonight."

"Um, here. These are for you," he handed her the bouquet and the present.

"They are beautiful!" she gasped and turned her huge blue eyes towards him again. "Thank you so much!" She stuck the bouquet into a vase and poured some water into the vase. "I'm saving the present for after dinner," she grinned. "Come on," she gestured towards the table. "Let's eat."

They were silent during the dinner and neither of them ate much. After Marron had cleared the table, they went out onto the small balcony.

"Open your present," he told her.

Marron carefully took off the wrapping paper and ribbons off the box. It was a small box that fitted on the palm of her hand. She opened it and took out a beautiful silver charm bracelet.

"Oh," she said quietly. "This is the best birthday present I've ever got! Thank you Trunks, thank you so much!" She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Trunks used his hand to wipe her tears away. He took the bracelet and put it on her wrist. "Do you like it?" He was still not sure if she really liked it.

"Like it? No," Marron replied. "I love it!"

Trunks grinned, he knew he must look very goofy but he doesn't care_. She liked that bracelet! No, she loved that bracelet_! She was smiling at him too, then turned and stared at the sky. Trunks thought that she looked like a goddess with all that moonlight shinning down on her golden hair. 

"Look at the stars," sighed Marron. "They are so beautiful tonight."

Trunks moved closer to her and touched her cheek. "They are no match for you," he whispered as he leaned closer and closer towards her.

Marron closed her eyes and their lips met. He kissed her softly and she kissed him back. He had his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The time seemed to stop; all it matters now was that she was in his arms. They slowly broke apart and she rested her head against his neck. He planted a trail of kisses down her neck. They cling to each other, like a child who doesn't know how to swim would cling to a float. 

Marron whispered into his ear. "I love you,"

"I love you too," he responded. "I always will, Marron. I'll love you forever, even when the sky falls down."

Their lips met in another sweet kiss.

2 months later…

Marron rushed to open the door. "Coming!" she yelled. "Hold on a sec! I'm coming!" Who could this be? Trunks coming back for the cell phone he left at her apartment? But he knew she would give it back to him the next day at his office so it can't be him. Then who would visit her at 9 PM? _Probably some kid asking for donations_, she thought.  
  



	6. Break Up

Author's note: Okay people, I decided to keep writing this fic

Author's note: Okay people, I decided to keep writing this fic. Here is chapter 6. I hope you like it. I wrote it during history class. Keep those reviews coming! I want to know what you think of this chapter. Thanks. 

Chapter 6: A Stranger

She opened the door and saw a girl standing there with her arms crossed. The girl has long wavy red hair that reached all the way to her ankle and huge green eyes. Her skin was deadly pale and she was wearing a tight green t-shirt and green leather pants. A pair of knee-high boots completed her outfit. Her lips were turned down to a frown. 

"Um, hello?" Marron said uncertainly. "Who are you looking for?"

The girl pushed her out of the way and entered her apartment. Marron gasped, "What are you doing? Get out of my apartment!"

"Shut up," the girl said, her voice in monotone.

"Why are you here?"

"Stay away from Trunks Brief!"

"Huh?" _Oh great, tell me this isn't one of Trunks psycho ex-girlfriend or something_! Marron thought, _what is she going to do to me?_

The girl stared at Marron. "Do you know that there are tons are rumours going around the city? People think that Trunks is dating a stripper! You have a pretty bad reputation around this city; you know that, don't you?You don't deserve Trunks; think about it, you are a slut who goes from bars to bars to get guys. You have also dropped out of school. Do you know that you are making Trunks look really bad? An important man like him can't date a whore like you; you'll ruin his reputation!"

Marron wanted to cry but she was determined not to break down in front of this strange girl. "Get out of my apartment," she said through clenched teeth. "Now!" She grabbed a rolling pin sitting on the kitchen counter. "Get the hell away from me or else!" She waved the rolling pin threateningly at the girl's face.

The girl backed away and slipped quietly through the door. Marron breathed a sigh of relief, _that girl is gone! Don't listen to a word she said, Trunks loves you! Besides, you don't go to any bars now,_ she told herself. She slipped into her pink pyjamas and went to bed.__

Marron climbed into bed and closed her eyes but she just can't asleep. She sat up on her bed and turned on a light. The girl's words stuck in her head; you'll ruin his reputation, you go to bars and pick up guys, you don't deserve Trunks. Marron squeezed her eyes shut, _was I really that bad_? She wondered, _was I really a slut?_

She remembered the times when she barely had any money. She was forced to become this wild girl, who wore tight clothing and danced like mad in bars. She loved the attention the guys showered on her. She was a slut, yes she admitted that, but she changed. Ever since she met Trunks, she's been trying her best to be a good girl, getting her life back on track again. _Maybe she's right; I don't deserve Trunks_, Marron thought sadly as she slowly drifted to sleep.

_ _

_Trunks stood in his office but he was not smiling. His office looked different somehow, it looked very empty. Suddenly, Marron realized that the bookcase, the desk, and chairs are all missing. What's happening? Trunks got up slowly and gave her a pained look. _

_ _

_"Marron, I'm broke," he said softly. "People wouldn't trust me, they think I'm dating a bad woman, nobody would buy my products anymore."_

_ _

_Marron could feel herself crying. "It's all my fault isn't it?" she asked. "I ruined you!"_

Marron gasped and snapped opened her eyes. She found herself in her tiny little apartment, the digital clock beside her bed said 6:35 AM. _Trunks is okay, Trunks is okay_, she said over and over to herself. _It was only a dream, it was only a dream, or is it?_ Is that really what would happen if she continued her relationship with Trunks?_ If I stay with him, I'll ruin his career_, she realized.

Now the question is, _should I break up with the man I love?_

I have to, she decided. She jumped up from her bed and stepped into a pair of old jeans and a red t-shirt and started running towards Capsule Corp. Marron knew that she was early, but she didn't care. _If I'm going to break up with him, I might as well do it before I start having second thoughts. _

She knocked on his office door and quietly opened the door. He was inside, snoring loudly with his head down on his desk. _He is so adorable_! She was having second thoughts. _Don't I really have to break up with him? _

_ _

_You are breaking up with him. Period. No buts about it, no complaining, no nothing._ She told herself as she reached out to touch his cheek and traced his face with her finger. _He looked so innocent, sleeping like a little boy_, she thought with a faint smile.

He moaned and turned in his sleep. "Just a few more minutes mom," he muttered.

Marron giggled but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Too late, she had waked him up. He snapped his eyes open and starred at her in surprised and quickly sat up.

"Marron, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"To see you," she said with a mischievous wink. "But," she continued in a faked hurt tone, "If I'm not welcomed, I can always leave." She turned towards the door.

"Wait!" he grabbed her hand. "Don't go!" He pulled her to him and gave her a little kiss on the forehead. "I'm not letting you leave this room until you answered a question."

"What?" she asked.

"Well, my mom and sister wanted to meet you. I'm been telling them about you. How about coming to my house for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said automatically. _Marron, you are not supposed to see him anymore_, Marron wanted to kick herself. _You're so stupid! _"Um," she tried to think up an excuse. "Sorry, I, uh just remembered something. I've got a, um, an appointment with my dentist." _That was so lame but will he buy it?_

He did. "That's okay, how about tomorrow?" he smiled at her. "My little sister said that she'd even keep quiet all through dinner and not ask any questions. She just wants to meet you. My best friend Goten will be there too, please?" he gave her a puppy face look.

Her heart melted, _come on, one little dinner won't hurt, I'll break up with him after that_. "Okay," she nodded. "But you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Let me deal with your little sister okay? She said she's going to keep quiet but I have a feeling that she would probably start firing questions at us like a gun. And you, knowing your temper," she run her hand through his hair. "Will probably turn really red and do something foolish. Just leave her to me okay?

"She's all yours," he replied.

"Good boy," she pinched his cheek and leaned forward for a kiss. The thought of breaking-up was being tossed to the back of her mind. 

Marron hummed as she dried her long wet strands of blond hair with a towel. She glanced at the outfit she prepared for this dinner. They were all her mother's old clothes and they are not the latest fashion but they fitted her like a dream. She stepped into a pair of black jeans and put on a black shirt with black and white stripped sleeves. She saw the charm bracelet Trunks gave her for her birthday on the kitchen counter. _Silly me, I took it off yesterday when I cooked and I forgot to put if back on_, she ran a brush through her still wet hair. 

Just when she was about to put on her bracelet, there was a knock on her door. _Huh? Is that Trunks_? She wondered and set the bracelet back down on the counter. _I thought we agreed on meeting at his house, what is he doing here? He probably got nervous again,_ she grinned and opened the door. "Trunks," she said as she opened the door. "I thought…" But Trunks was not there. Nobody was there.

Suddenly, she felt something heavy hitting her on the head. She fell down and sank into unconsciousness.


	7. Where is she?

Author's note: Hi people

Author's note: Hi people! This is chapter 7. It's pathetically short but I'm pretty busy these past few days. Hey! It's better than nothing right? Chapter 8 will be out soon. I'm working on it. Well, that's it for now. Hope you guys like this chapter! And don't forget to review. I love hearing from you guys. Thanks. ~nightgale 

Trunks looked his watch for the millionth time. _Where is she?_ He wondered; _she's already 2 hours late. It's not like Marron to be 5 minutes late much less 2 hours!_ He glanced back at his house, _could she have gotten lost?_ But everybody knew where he lived. Marron could just ask anybody and they would tell her where Trunks Briefs lived. Besides, she came to his house before.

"Hey Trunks," he heard his best friend Goten yell from inside his house. "If your girlfriend coming? I'm starving!"

"Just wait!" Trunks yelled back. "For 5 more minutes, please?"

"I can wait." A loud growl came from the house. "But my stomach can't! I'm hungry!"

Trunks was started to get impatient. "Then eat a cookie or something!"

"A cookie? You expect a cookie will be enough for me?"

"Can you please shut up for one second?" Trunks was getting worried. _What if she's hurt or kidnapped by someone? No_, he told himself. _Don't be ridiculous, that kind of thing only happen in movies. They don't happen in real life. Then WHERE is she?_ He closed his eyes. _Okay, I'm going to count to 3 and Marron is going to show up with a good excuse as to why she was late. One, two, three,_ he opened his eyes. No Marron. 

Suddenly he got a bad feeling. _Something is wrong with Marron, something terrible had happened to her. Marron is in big trouble now. I have to find her!_ He could feel his power level going up and his hair changing from the soft lavender colour to gold. _Marron, hold on, I'm coming!_

Goten ran out of the house. He could feel Trunks power level shooting up. _Okay,_ _so his girlfriend stood him up and the poor guy is going wacko_, Goten thought. _I have to calm him down_! He ran outside and grabbed Trunks by the shoulder. 

"Hey man, stay calm!" Goten yelled. "Don't get so upset over this."

Trunks turned to face his friend. "Let go of me, Marron is in big trouble. I need to find her now." 

Goten was confused. "Did she call you for help? I thought I saw your cell phone inside the house."

"GOTEN! I HAVE THIS VERY BAD FEELING THAT MARRON IS IN DANGER AND I NEED TO FIND HER FAST!" Trunks yelled. "CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"Okay, sorry," Goten mumbled.

Trunks felt bad for yelling at his best friend. "Sorry Goten, I didn't mean to yell at you. Can you come with me?"

"Sure," Goten's face lit up with excitement. "Let's go!"

Marron groaned and struggled to open her eyes. She found herself lying on the floor in a small dark room all tied up with a gag in her mouth. _Uh-oh,_ Marron thought. _Well, Toto, I guess we are not in Kansas anymore, but where am I?_ She felt dizzy and weak, and she needs a drink badly. 

Suddenly, the light was turned on. Two dark figures were standing before her. Marron blinked at the light and after her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the light, she recognized the figures.


	8. Oh Dende, that's Marron?

Author's note: Hmm, this chapter is…I don't know

Author's note: Hmm, this chapter is…I don't know. I think it's kind of weird but I'll leave you people to decide that for yourselves. I hope you like though, and PLEASE, please, please don't forget to review. Thanks to all of you who reviewed already. It was really encouraging. ~nightgale. 

Chapter 8:

One of them was no other than that strange girl who had came to her apartment a few days earlier, the one who warned her to stay away from Trunks. The other is an old man who has a wrinkled face and white bushy hair. Marron tried to scream but no sound came out, the gag was stuck tight in her mouth. She wrestled her tongue around and tried to remove the gag. No luck.

The strange girl smiled. "Master," she said in her monotone voice. "I have brought her to you. Are you going to begin the operation now?"

Marron could feel her heart in her throat. _Did I just hear she say the word 'operation'?_

The old man smiled a slow, evil smile. "You did well, #25," he said in a deep voice. "She is definitely #18's daughter. Look at that blonde hair," he reached out and touched Marron's hair.

Marron tried to roll out of his reach.

"And she's real tough too. She is way more powerful than her mother or her uncle. Maybe even stronger than Son Goku, if he was here." The old man grinned. "That's why I spared her and only killed her parents."

Marron froze, the old man's words stuck in her head. **That's why I spared her and only killed her parents, that's why I spared her and only killed her parents…** He's the one who killed her parents! She could feel her blood rushing to her head. She burst free of the ropes that tied her hands and legs together and spat out her gag.

"You bastard!" she screamed at the old man. "I'm going to kill you!" She rushed over and tackled him to the ground. She placed both hands on his neck and squeezed, tighter and tighter. She could see the old man's eyes starting to bulge out of their sockets. 

"#25," the old man gasped. "Hurry…get…needle!"

Marron punched him right in the face and blood trickled down his nose and mouth. "I hate you!" she screamed. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, and I am going to kill you!" She felt a small pinch on her back. "What the…" she turned around and saw #25, holding a needle. 

Instantly, she felt all her power draining away from her. "Hey…" she called out weakly and fell onto the floor. Then everything turned black again.

Trunks pounded on Marron's apartment door. "Marron! Marron open up!" he yelled. "Marron!" He punched the door hard. "Shit! Where is she?" The door gave a moan and it collapsed. 

"Good one Trunks," Goten said dryly. "Now on top of everything else, you have to pay for a new door."

Trunks ignored Goten and walked into Marron's little apartment. Everything is neat and tidy. Except, there on the kitchen counter, was the charm bracelet he gave her. He grabbed the bracelet and slipped it into his pocket. He inspected the apartment carefully. Then he sighed and picked up the door.

He noticed that the door was unlocked.

"Hey, Marron never leaves her door unlocked," Trunks said to Goten.

"Trunks, there's a first time for everything."

"You don't know Marron. Something bad happened to her. I just know it."

"Well, what do you want to do now? We don't have a clue where she is." Bleep, bleep! Goten looked down at his cell phone. "Sorry, excuse me a moment." 

Trunks sighed. _Probably another one of Goten's many girlfriends,_ he thought with disgust. 

He was wrong. It was Gohan.

"Hello big brother?" Goten said into his phone. "Yeah, really? Sure, okay we'll see you soon okay? Bye!" Goten put his cell phone back and grabbed Trunks' arm. "Come on, we got a serious problem, my brother just sensed a very dangerous ki, flying towards our house! And it doesn't feel very friendly!" 

"What about Marron?"

Goten sighed. "Trunks, which one in more important? The world or Marron?"

"Marron."

"Uh, forget about what I just said. How about this, the world gets destroyed or whatever, then we all die. Marron will die too. If we go and save the world now, everybody stays alive and Marron, well, we'll save her afterwards."

"Um," 

"No 'um', no 'buts', no 'I don't know'. Let's go kick some ass!"

Fine," Trunks gave in. They ran out of Marron's apartment building. When they made sure no one was looking, they turned into Super Saiyans and flew to Goten's house.

"Hey Gohan!" Goten called to his father. "Whoa," he whispered to Trunks. "It is serious, look at all the people here. Can you sense the enormous power?"

Trunks glanced around, and sure enough, everybody who could fight came. There was Gohan, Pan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Ubuu, and Yamcha. They all looked very worried. He can feel the power too. _Wow, it was huge_. Something was wrong though, but the power had a familiar feel to it, like he had sensed it before. _Don't be stupid_, Trunks told himself. _How could you sense this big a power and not remember it?_

He walked towards Gohan. "Gohan, what is this about?"

"I don't know," he said with his fists clenched. "But I have a feeling this isn't going to be good. Whatever it is, we'll be ready for it."

Trunks nodded, he went over to Goten, who was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, and sat down beside him. They were all silent for a while. Then someone shouted, "Look!" There was a red glow in the distance and it's heading towards them, traveling in incredible speed. 

Trunks' mind was not on the power at all. Instead, he remembered how pretty Marron looked with red ribbons in her hair. I'm coming for you Marron, he promised to himself. Just hang on!

The red glow is now right above them. It slowly descended onto the ground about 5 metres away from the tree where Trunks and Goten sat. When the glow faded a small figured stepped forward. Trunks turned and stared at the figure. His jaw dropped. "Marron?" 

All the warriors turned to stare at him. "Trunks you know her?" Gohan asked.

"Uh, that's Krillen, um, and #18's daughter," Trunks stuttered.

"She's also the one who Trunks was taking to dinner today!" Goten exclaimed. 

Trunks was numb, he couldn't hear what the other people were saying and he didn't care. All of his attention was fixed on Marron. _Dende, what have they done to you Marron_? He stared at his girlfriend, horrified at the sight. Her long blond hair was spiked up and dyed blue at the tips. She had a tight black tube top on and tight black jeans with metal spikes at the ankle. She wore knee high boots and her lips formed a smirk. Her eyes had lost their clear blue innocence and are now a blazing red. She can't be Marron! His Marron, the girl he had loved since he found her on the streets, the real Marron is trapped underneath all that evil. 

Can he save her? 

He must. 

Goten stared back and forth at Trunks and Marron. _Uh-oh, Trunks is getting psycho too_. _Great, the situation had just gone from VERY bad to EVEN worse._ Suddenly, an energy blast cut through the air and is heading directly for Gohan. He ducked and the shot missed. Goten let out a sigh of relief. 

"What are you doing?" he shouted to the girl Trunks claimed to be Marron.

The girl ignored him and continued to shoot energy blasts at Gohan. Gohan managed to get away from all the blasts but the girl was shooting faster and faster. _At this speed, I don't even think Gohan can hold on much longer,_ Goten thought.

"Marron! Hello?" he yelled again. 

An energy blast came his way. "Don't you ever call me that AGAIN!" the girl growled. "Or else."

She laughed. "I'm squash you like the bug that you are."

_ _

_Whoa,_ Goten whipped his head around and watched as the blast missed him by a few inches. _That was WAY too close for comfort. _

"Marron!" he heard his best friend cry. His voice had lost all of its sanity and he is now sounding hysterical. "Please, tell me what have they done to you?"

For a split second, Goten thought he could detect a small change in the girl's expression. Her blazing red eyes turned icy blue and her lips relaxed into a small smile. But the frown quickly returned. "Shut up! I'm here to destroy Son Gohan and whomever that comes in my way. If I were you," she glared at Trunks. "I would stay as far away as possible and mind my own business."

"No Pan!" Ubuu yelled. Goten turned and saw his little niece firing a huge blast at Marron. Marron held up one hand and gently pushed the blast back to Pan. 

"Ah!" Pan screamed and Gohan grabbed her out of the way just before the blast could do any harm. Goten noticed that his brother's power level had gone up. _Uh-oh, big bro's mad. The girl's probably toast._

He watched as his big brother power up to a Super Saiyan and threw a punch at Marron. She blocked it with ease and landed a swift kick into his stomach. Gohan winced but quickly regained his posture. He fired a blast at Marron but she hit it away with her hand. Then they started fighting a lot faster, Goten started having trouble detecting their movements. 

"This is so pointless," Vegeta growled then he flew up and joined the fight. So did Piccolo and everybody else. Only Goten and Trunks stayed back and watched.

But Marron was stronger. Very soon, all the warriors are lying on the ground, either suffering from a severe punch to the stomach or a fatal kick to the head. Marron walked slowly towards Gohan, a small power blast forming in her hand.

"Son Goten, any last request before I blow your head off?" she sneered.

All of a sudden, someone yelled, "Stop!"

It was Trunks.


	9. Thank you for everything, Trunks.

Author's note: Hope you people like this

_Author's note: Hope you people like this. Please don't hate me for making Marron die here. I'm not sure if I want to bring her back to life again. Hmm, here's a question for you: would you like a sad ending or a happy ending? Tell me through your reviews okay? Thanks. ~nightgale. _

_ _

_ _

Chapter 9:

_ _

_Oh boy,_ Goten thought, _watching Trunks is definitely more entertaining than watching any soap operas_. He stared at his lovesick best friend as he did an awkward tackle and pushed Marron to the ground. He suddenly felt a wave of envy. _I wonder how it feels to be so in love_, he wondered. _I wish I could love someone so much. _

"Trunks hold on! Don't let go of her! I'm coming!"

Trunks heard Gohan yelling at him. He ignored him and grabbed on to Marron as she slowly stood up. She tried to struggle away from him but he held on tight, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Let me go!" she gasped and delivered a hard kick that landed right on his shin. 

He bit his lips to keep from yelling out in pain and held on, tightly. "Never. I'll never let go of you, Marron."

"Stop calling me that, are you stupid or what?" she elbowed him hard in the ribs. 

He felt a shoot of pain but still refused to let go. "I love you Marron," he whispered in her ear. He could feel her stiffen in his arms. _Bingo!_ He knew that he had struck a nerve. 

"What?" she stammered and she started trembling. "Trunks?" she whispered, no longer struggling out of his touch. She turned and stared at him. He saw that her eyes had turned back to their icy blue. 

"Stop#28!" A rough voice called out. 

Trunks looked up. There, floating above them was an old man and a young girl. "What the…Who's #28?" 

"Oh shit!" he heard his father curse from behind him "He's back!"

_He? What's he?_

Piccolo answered his question. "Dr. Gero! What's he doing back here?"

_Dr. Gero? Hmm, I've heard about him before. I think he came around the time when I was born. He was supposedly to be died though. And who's that girl?_

"Nice to see all of you again." The old man spoke up. "I've escaped from hell in an attempt to find Son Goku and kill him! But since he's died then I figured I would kill all of his family," The old man grinned and held up a remote. "#28! Don't listen to that purple haired boy!" He pressed a button. "Use your full powers and destroy him!" He pointed to Gohan. Then he frowned and looked over at Goten. "Who's that?"

Goten looked confused. "Are you talking to me? My name is Son Goten!"

"Son Goten? Then you are related to Son Goku! #28, kill him too!"

Trunks could see that Marron's eyes were turning red again. He had to do something and fast. He cupped her face with his hands and leaned towards her. He kissed her. It was a slow and passionate kiss. After they broke apart, he knew that she was back to normal again. He could feel it, like she was a part of him and he knew exactly what was going on in her mind. 

Marron stood there, panting from the kiss. She remembered now, everything that had happened. She started shivering and Trunks put his arms around her securely and pulled her to him. She buried her face into his shirt and started crying. It started off with small whimpers and slowly turned into heart breaking sobs. She cried and cried; letting out the loneliness and sadness she had felt all of these years. He simple held her and gently rocked her back and forth. 

She left her head and starred into his clear blue eyes but she noticed something very strange behind him. It was very bright and was traveling at a tremendously high speed. It was a huge power blast and it is aiming straight towards Trunks!

She let out a small scream and did the only thing that came to her mind right then. She pushed Trunks away from her with all her might. She could feel the blast making contact with her body and she slipped away into unconsciousness.

Trunks felt a sharp pain on his side as he landed on the ground. "What the," he muttered as he scrambled to his feet. "Why did she push me away?" he looked up and felt his brain froze. _This is not happening_, his mind screamed as he watched, helpless as the gigantic power blast hit Marron. It was like watching a movie, expect this was real. He could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Marron!" he screamed as he saw her limp body flying through the air. He jumped up and caught her in his arms. "Marron? Marron? Say something woman!" Her face was filled with cuts and bruises and a trail of blood ran down her chin. The blast had gone through her stomach and had left a huge hole. Her blood was gushing out of the wound.

"Trunks?" she struggled to push the words out of her mouth. "I … love … you, Trunks. Thank you," she started coughing up blood. "Thank you for everything." Then her eyes closed, a faint smile appeared on her lips, and he knew that she was died.


	10. She's back...

Chapter 10:

Chapter 10:

Tears started streaming down his face. "Marron," he held her limp body tight against him. "Oh Marron, don't leave me. Please, I can't live without you." 

Trunks felt hands on his shoulder. Then he heard people's voices, some of them sounded like Gohan, some sounded like Goten's but he didn't care. All he knew was that his Marron was died, died because she wanted to save him. _Marron, why don't you just let that blast hit me? Let me die! Do you know that losing you is worse than death?_

"Oh, touchy, touchy." He heard a rusty voice say. "That was such a romantic scene. It's such a shame that it got cut short." Dr. Gero laughed. "I wanted to kill you but that stupid Marron pushed you away. Oh well, it's a good thing she got killed because she was too powerful for me to handle. Too bad for #25, she had to self-destruct to kill Marron. Now, I must be on my way," the old man started to turn away. 

Trunks wasn't going let Dr. Gero get away. _He'll pay, I'll make him suffer_. He promised himself, _I will do it for Marron_. He turned into super Saiyan and caught Dr. Gero before he could get away. Trunks started beating the crap out of Dr. Gero. After a while, Trunks realized than he was already dead. He burned the body with a power blast. 

"Damn you!" he yelled at the vanishing body. "I hate you! I HATE YOU! Why did you kill her?" But all the yelling in the world can't bring his Marron back. She was gone forever; he descended to the ground and rushed back to where her body lay. He gathered her in his arms and knelt there, rocking her body back and forth while the tears ran down his cheeks like a waterfall.

Goten watched his best friend broke down. He felt so stupid, so helpless. _But what should I say? What can I do? This would be so much easier if Trunks and I were girls. Girls always know what to say to their best buds when they are upset or in this case, going to have a break down._ He glanced at his brother and saw him shook his head and put a finger to his mouth. _Okay, so I'll just keep my mouth shut and let the poor guy let his grief out._

__

Two months later…

"Trunks?" Bulma asked as she stared at the closed door to his son's room. _He's been in there for 2 months, sometimes I wonder if he's even alive!_ "You got a visitor!" She flashed an apologetic smile at the girl. "Sorry, I guess he still kind of upset over something…"

A faint mumble could be heard from the other side of the door. "Go away, please!"

"But you have a visitor!"

"LEAVE!"

"Oh Dende, I'm so sorry," Bulma turned her gaze back to the girl. "Perhaps you can come back another day?"

"It's okay," the girl said softly, giving Bulma a sweet smile. "He'll let me in there, I know he will. I'll just wait until he opens that door."

"Well, all right," Bulma said slowly. "Go ahead, I'll be downstairs if you need me. What is your name again?"

"My name is Chestnut and thank you for everything." the girl said and bowed.

After making sure that Bulma was out of sight, the girl walked through the door as if there was no door at all. 

Trunks lay on his bed and starred at the ceiling. He has to take his mind of Marron! _Think Trunks, think about anything that doesn't relate to Marron at all._ It was impossible; everything he thought about reminded him in one way or another of that blond haired beauty. The ceiling is white – Marron wore a white skirt when she went apple for his secretary. Goten – that reminded him of Goku and Goku was Krillen's best friend and Krillen is Marron's father, it went back to Marron again.

"Hey you," he jumped at the sound of the voice. It was soft and whispery. 

"Who's that?" he jumped out of the bed.

"Me." A figure emerged from the darkness of his room. Trunks felt his jaw dropped open. _Oh Dende, she's back! She's back! She's back!_ I can only hope that I am not dreaming. He rubbed his eyes with his hands. _I must be dreaming! _

_ _

_Author's note: HIYA PEOPLE! Can you guess who the girl is? Well, I know this chapter is extremely sappy but I can't help it! Please don't hate me! ^_^ * Ahem * anyways, I'll be updating this fic more than my other fics because I want it to finish soon. I'll have the next chapter out VERY soon okay? Keep those reviews coming! A big thanks to those who reviewed, THANK YOU! Well, that's it for now. Later! ~nightgale. _


	11. How can you bring died people back to li...

Chapter 12:

Chapter 11:

"Marron?"

"Who else?" Marron smiled at him. She looked like an angel; her long blond hair was down and fell gently over her shoulders, her large blue eyes twinkled, and she was wearing a soft pink dress that reached all the way to her ankles. Her skin glowed in the evening light.

She walked over to Trunks who was sitting on his bed and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Trunks wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. After they pulled apart, Trunks buried his head in her hair. 

"Marron, are you back to stay?" 

"No, I can't." was her reply.

"What?" he pulled back and starred at her. "You are leaving me again?"

She nodded quietly. "I'm sorry Trunks." 

"But why?"

"I am died, Trunks, I can't stay in the world of living." She lowered her head. "They said they will give me 24 hours to see you for one last time, but after that," she gave a small sob. "I have to leave you again."

"Marron, why did you just let that blast hit me?" Trunks felt irritated. "Why can't you just let me die?"

She touched his arm. "Trunks, I'm sorry. But how can I live without you?"

"How can I live without you?"

"You are stronger than me, Trunks, and there are lots of other girls who is prettier than me, smarter than me, stronger than me, better than me."

"I only want you."

"Oh Trunks," she hugged him close to her. "We only have a day, let's not waste too much time okay?" she whispered in his ear. 

The next day…

Trunks woke up and saw Marron next to him. He stroked her hair softly and watched her sleep. _She looked so peaceful, so innocent. But she's leaving me soon_, he thought sadly.

Marron stirred and opened her eyes. She yawned then blinked. She smiled when she saw him looking at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked playfully.

"The most beautiful woman in the universe," he replied.

"You sure know how to flatter a girl," she grinned.

"Do you have to go soon?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Don't go."

"I have to."

"I won't let you go!"

"But…"

"Then I'll come with you." 

"What?" her eyes grew wide. "You mean you are going to kill yourself?"

He nodded quietly.

"Don't Trunks, please!" she begged. 

"I…" 

Before Trunks could finish, the door to his room banged open and there stood Goten, Pan, and Bra. "Surprise!" they yelled. "Trunks, don't keep yourself locked up here any…" They stopped, starred at Marron then dashed out the door as quickly as they had come in and slammed the door behind them.

"Um, I'm sorry Trunks," he heard Goten's voice. "We'll get going now, we didn't mean to, um, well, you know, but… Anyway! We won't bother you anymore so just continue whatever you were doing, um, I mean, no! I mean yes, I mean…uh, bye!"

"Goten!" Trunks yelled. "Get your butt in here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Um, well, wait 5 minutes. We need to get dressed first."

Trunks and Marron quickly climbed out of bed and dressed themselves. Marron put on her soft pink dress and Trunks pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. 

"Come in!" Trunks yelled.

Slowly, the door opened and three pairs of eyes peered inside. After seeing that it was safe to come in, Goten, Bra, and Pan slowly crawled in and began talking at once.

"We didn't see anything…"

"I swear this was not my idea…"

"We didn't know…"

"Shut up!" Trunks put two fingers to his mouth and whistled. "Shut up!"

The three of them closed their mouth at once and Marron let out a little giggle.

Goten looked carefully at Marron. "Hey! Aren't you Marron?" he asked in surprise. "But I thought you are died!"

"I am," Marron said quietly. 

"Oh…" then the three people started talking again.

"Then why are you here…"

"What's your name again?"

"Are you my brother's girlfriend?

A big sweat drop appeared at the back of Marron's head. "Um,"

"Well you all just shut up?" Trunks yelled. "We have a problem and we need your help!" Instantly, silence filled the room. Not a peep out of anyone. "That's better," Trunks crossed his arms. "Does anybody here know how to bring died people back to life?"

Three pairs of blank eyes starred back at him. "Huh?"

"You know, try to revive somebody whose died! Bring them back to life again."

"Why do you need to know this?" Pan peeped up. "Your parents are both alive, Goten is alive, Bra," she stole a look at Bra. "Well, I don't think you'll care if Bra is died or alive, and oh!" her eyes light up. "You want to bring my grandpa back?"

"Pan, we are not even sure if your grandpa is died or still alive," Bra said. "All we know is that he rode off with that big dragon."

"Yeah, Pan's got a point. Who are you trying to," Goten looked at Marron. "Oh, right. But no wait! Died people can't be standing in Trunks' bedroom! So you are not died!"

Marron glanced helpless at Trunks' direction. "Trunks, I only have 5 more hours left."

"Then we must hurry up! Forget about where Marron came from, just tell me if you have any ideas on how to revive people back from the died!"

"The Dragonballs can, oh wait, sorry, I forgot that they had already disappeared." Pan wrinkled her nose. 

"Hey!" Goten's face brightened. "I've got an idea!"

Bra rolled her eyes. "I'm sure this is going to be a fabulous idea." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "No offence Goten, but most of your ideas are pretty dumb, like today for example. You suggested that we surprise Trunks and try to get him to come out but instead we just totally," she blushed. "Never mind."

"But this is a really good idea," Goten protested.

"For crying out loud, just tell us what your great idea is!" Pan yelled.

"Okay, okay, have you guys ever thought about asking Baba for help?" 

"Baba? Who's that?" Bra asked.

"Sister of Master Roshi." Goten replied. "She has a crystal ball and she knows how to tell the future. Mom told me a little bit about her when I was small."

"Great idea Goten!" Trunks gave his best friend a high five. "Let's go! Come on Marron, I'll carry you." 

"Hold on!" Marron held up a hand. "Did any of you guys know where she lives?" 

"Um…" No answer.

"Why don't we go ask Chi-Chi?" Bra suggested. 

"Let's go people!" Trunks opened his windows. "Let's fly." He carefully lifted Marron into his arms. "It's okay Marron, I promise I won't drop you."

"You better not!" Marron wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck. 

Bra sighed as she watched her brother flew off with Marron in his arms. "That's so sweet! Somebody carry me too!" 

Pan and Goten glanced at each other. "Um, she will do it!" Goten yelled and pointed at Pan.

"What?" Pan glared at her uncle and turned to Bra. "Um, Bra I would carry you but then we would look like we are…uh…you know? So my handsome uncle will carry you!" She shoved Goten to Bra. "Right uncle?"

"But…" Goten stuttered.

"Yeah Pan's right." Bra stared at Goten. "Well?"

Goten grumbled as he lifted Bra into his arms. "Trunks, I'm going to kill you!" he mumbled underneath his breath and they flew off.

They stopped at Goten's house and Trunks carefully set Marron down on the ground. Goten, on the other hand just plopped Bra down to the ground. Bra hit the ground with a thump! 

"Hey you!" Bra got up and pushed Goten. "Moron! That's not how you are suppose to set a lady down!" She patted her miniskirt. "Now my clothes are dirty! I'm going to kill you!" She started chasing Goten around.

Pan sighed. "Hey grandma!" she yelled and went inside the little house.

Marron and Trunks followed her. On their way inside, Marron looked back at Bra and Goten then whispered to Trunks, "I think they will make a cute couple."

"Who?" Trunks asked.

Marron pointed to Bra and Goten.

"Hell no!" Trunks made a face. "My stupid little sister with my best friend? That's just gross!"

Marron smiled. "You look so cute when you are mad!" She pinched his cheek lightly and Trunks kissed her forehead.

"Okay, okay lovebirds! Stop your cuddling and everything! We had thing to do!" they heard Pan yell at them from inside. 

"Let's go then Mr. President," Marron took Trunks' hand and pulled him inside the little house.

"Baba? Oh dear, it's been so long," Chi-Chi looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, I don't really know but I think there's a place where you can find her." She walked over to a desk and opened the drawer. She carefully took out a map. "Hmm," she pointed to a certain spot on the map. "I think that's where she live." Chi-Chi looked apologetic. "Sorry."

"That's okay grandma," Pan said cheerfully. "At least now we have some idea where to look!"

"Yeah," Marron agreed.

"Hey!" Chi-Chi peered closely at Marron's face. "Aren't you…"?

Trunks grabbed Marron's hand and started for the door. "Sorry Aunt Ch-Chi! But we don't have hell lot of time left! Got to run! Bye!"

Pan ran after them. "Bye grandma!" she called over her shoulder.

Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head. "Kids these days,"

"Come on you two! Let's go!" Trunks yelled at his sister and best friend who were still engaged in their little game of tag. 

"Huh what?" Bra turned her head around. "Oh right, time to go. Goten carried me again!" she frowned as she saw Goten groan. "What?"

"You are too heavy!" Goten complained. "Can't you lose some weight or…" his voice trailed off as he noticed that Bra's power level had just shot up very high.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU! I'M NOT FAT YOU IDIOT! I DON'T STUFF MY FACE ALL DAY LONG LIKE YOU!" Bra yelled and shoved Goten. 

Trunks sighed as he watched his sister and best friend start another round of tag. "No time to waste," he said to Marron. "Let's go without them!"

She nodded. He took her in his arms again and flew off.

"Hey! What about me?" Pan stared after the disappearing couple. "I think I'll stay here. Uncle needs my help more than you!" She glanced at Bra and Goten. Bra was busy yanking on Goten's hair and torturing him in every way she could think off. Pan sighed, "Oh boy, I don't want to mess with Bra when she is like this! Sorry uncle! But you are on your own!" She looked around. "I guess I'll go and talk to grandma."

Author's note: Well people? You like it? You hate it? Please review! I still haven't decided if I'm going to make Marron live. ^_~ So drop me little note about that too okay? Thanks. ~nightgale.


End file.
